Dance Of Elegance
by Mint Truffles
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga are sisters who are now transferring to the prestigious Konoha Academy. While walking around the Academy, Hinata witnesses a female battling against an unknown enemy with what seems like an altered version of a halberd. Who was th
1. Beginning of Today

Summary: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga are sisters who are now transferring to the prestigious Konoha Academy. While walking around the Academy, Hinata witnesses a female battling against an unknown enemy with what seems like an altered version of a halberd. Who was the girl and what was she doing in the woods?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously.

**Dance of Elegance**

**Chapter One – **Today is the beginning…

"Eh…Nee-chan…" said a girl with pale lavender colored eyes as she leaned on one of the car's backdoors. She had long black hair which blew gently in the summer breeze.

"Yes…Hanabi-chan?" answered an older female who had the same eyes as the younger female but instead had shoulder length indigo-colored hair. She, unlike her sister, sat properly, but you could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hanabi, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Its taking too long!"

"I know, but learn to be patient."

"Hinata…How can I be patient when we're riding in the back of a limousine without any air conditioning and its as hot as a day in the Savannah!"

"I know and I apologize but there is nothing I can do about that…"

"Grr…" Then Hanabi noticed something. "Hinata…Why are you sitting like that?"

"Because father says I must learn to act like a lady."

"Psh. Hinata, you really shouldn't care what father says anymore. We're not even going to see him until summer vacation."

"I know but I must practice in order to please him when the time comes."

Hanabi sighed as she gave up trying to knock some sense into her sister. It was no use. Hinata was bent out of shape on making their father proud. Hanabi had to admit, she felt bad for Hinata. Hinata was never a person who excelled at anything. She was quiet and reserved. She also had this habit of stuttering when she was around people who made her uncomfortable. This led to their father's constant degrading comments about Hinata's abilities.

Hanabi on the other hand had always been praised by their father. Her outspoken persona quickly led her to be the apple in her father's eyes. If it were up to their father, Hanabi would be the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune and not Hinata. Of course, Hanabi could care less. She just wanted to do what normal teenagers did everyday. Hanabi then decided to take a quick nap in an attempt to forget about the heat.

Hinata noticed that Hanabi had not said anything for the past ten minutes and stole a quick glance at her sleeping form. "Atleast shes quiet…" Hinata thought to herself as returned her gaze to the window. "These are such beautiful landscapes…I wonder how they could even build a school in such a beautiful place…?" quiet asked herself as she admired the lanscape's beauty. As Hinata continued to look out the window, she could feel her eyes begin to close. Hinata tried to fight the sleep that began to take over but eventually lost the battle.

"Forgive me for interrupting your peaceful slumber ladies, but we are here." Said the limousine driver.

Hinata blinked the sleep from her eyes as she realized that the limousine had come to a stop. She looked over at Hanabi who was still sleeping and began to shake her. Hanabi who was drooling began to blink and looked out the window. What she saw amazed her. They had arrived at the most beautiful school campus on Earth. "Oh my…" were the words that Hinata breathed as she took in the lovely scenery.

What they assumed to be the main building was extremely large and shaped like a pentagon. It was made out of white cement and there were two large columns standing on both sides of the large doors. As they stared in awe at the building, someone approached them both.

"I take it you two are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga."

Both Hinata and Hanabi jumped at the sound of a third party. They turned around to be greeted with the presence of a young woman. She had short black hair and fair skin. The woman was dressed in what they assumed to be the school's uniform. The uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a black blazer, a gray pleated skirt and a red tie. Hinata thought that the woman was absolutely gorgeous and Hinata stared at her. Hanabi proceeded to break Hinata's train of thought and asked, "Who are you and how did you know our names?"

The woman smiled, "Oh. How rude of me. My name is Shizune and I am the student faculty president. I was told to give you two a tour of the campus."

"But that doesn't explain how you knew that we were Hinata and Hanabi," said Hanabi as she gave Shizune a questioning look.

"I was given a picture of you two. Besides, you both continued to stare at the main hall so I assumed that you had to be them." Shizune smiled at Hanabi. Hanabi had given up and had nothing else to ask. Hinata on the other hand was still entranced by Shizune's beauty and continued to stare at her.

Shizune then turned her attention to Hinata. "My my Ms. Hyuuga. You sure have won this staring contest." Hinata turned a deep shade of red due to embarrassment. Hinata was taught by her father to never stare at people…And thats exactly what she did.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" cried Hinata as she flailed her arms in a hopeless manner.

"Its OK. I just hope there isn't something on my face." Shizune chuckled and turned so her back was facing the two Hyuuga siblings. "Well…Shall we get going?" And with that Shizune started walking, leaving the two sisters to follow.

After what seemed like hours of walking and passing by buildings as grand as the main hall, Shizune finally came to a halt.

"This is the girl's dormitory," said Shizune as she pointed to a building even larger than the main hall.

"Oh my gosh! Just how many girls come to this school!?" asked an astounded Hanabi who gazed at the building.

"Hm. About 2000."

"Why so many!?"

"Konoha Academy is a school opened to many different children from different walks of life. We just continue to accept applicants."

"But I thought it was only open to children who come from wealthy families."

"That is what we want people to believe. We do that so the students get to interact with different types of people."

"Thats so cool!" screamed Hanabi as she started jumping up and down.

"Well I'm happy I received that reaction. I think its time for me to tell you your room numbers."

Hinata looked at Shizune a little funny. "I thought we would have the same room."

"Oh no no no. Due to the school's large size, we could not afford to put you too together. I am terribly sorry."

Hinata sighed and looked at Hanabi. "Well…I guess we won't be together…"

Hanabi looked at Hinata and cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "It gives us an opportunity to make new friends. I'm quite content with not sharing a room with you." Hinata was taken back with Hanabi's words. How childish of her to wish that she would share a room with her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Hanabi. I…"

"Well I think its time that I gave you two your room numbers. Ms. Hinata you are in room 810 and Ms. Hanabi you are in room 1230." Shizune then gave both of them their keys. "If there is anything that you would like to ask me, the student faculty office is in the main hall. I will be there until 9:30 because of upcoming events taking place which we must plan for." Shizune then walked off without another word.

Hanabi bid farewell to her sister and proceeded to walk towards the dormitory. Hinata on the other hand was worried that she had upset Shizune. Hinata attempted to run in the direction that Shizune walked so she could apologize but surprisingly, Hinata could not find her. "She couldn't have walked that fast…But then again…I'm a slow runner…" Hinata thought to herself as she soon realized that she was lost.

After what felt like thirty minutes of Hinata walking around…She fell to the ground and gave up trying to look for Shizune. The campus was much too large and it was pretty dark outside. It was then that Hinata heard strange noises coming from behind a large group of trees. Being the curious girl that she was, Hinata walked over to the trees so she could peek behind them. Hinata's eyes widened at what she saw. A girl was fighting a mysterious creature with what seemed to be a very spiffy version of a halberd. The girl was very graceful in how she was fighting. It was like she was dancing. Hinata admired the girl's movements and tried to imagine herself in the girl's position, fighting gracefully with a weapon such as a halberd and taking on a vile creature. As Hinata shaked her mind clear of such thoughts, she realized that both the girl and the creature were gone. Hinata then felt something strike her on the back of her head. The last things Hinata saw before she blacked out were a shadowed figure peering at her helpless form and a green star in the sky.

**A/N: Chapter I complete. Yes, this story is based off of Mai-HiME. I must admit, this story will be much sadder and not as happy. And it rated M for a reason. Expect future limes and lemons. Ohohoho? Can you guess who the shadowed figure and the girl were?**


	2. Mysterious

Summary: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga are sisters who are now transferring to the prestigious Konoha Academy. While walking around the Academy, Hinata witnesses a female battling against an unknown enemy with what seems like an altered version of a halberd. Who was the girl and what was she doing in the woods?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously.

**Dance of Elegance**

**Chapter Two – **Mysterious

Hinata tried to squeeze her eyes shut as she felt the sun try to pry them open with its rays of light. She tossed and turned in an attempt to keep the sun out of her eyes but no matter how hard she fought, she eventually lost the battle. As Hinata laid on her back, she began to open her eyes. When her vision finally became clear, Hinata was greeted with a pair of emerald green orbs. Hinata panicked…

"WAH!!!" Hinata screamed as she sprung up in the bed. Her head then collided with something else.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!?" screamed a girl who was now rubbing her forehead.

Hinata stared at the girl. She had short pink hair and fair skin. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color and she had on a red sleeveless shirt with black shorts. "Shes beautiful…" Hinata thought to herself as she stared at the girl and blushed.

"HAHA! I told you that your forehead was huge!" screamed a voice that broke Hinata out of her trance.

"SHUT THE HELL UP INO-PIG!" screamed the pink haired girl who had now entered a screaming match with the other girl.

Hinata turned her attention to the other girl. The other girl who she assumed was named Ino had long blonde hair which she caught up in a ponytail and eyes the color of the sky. She was slightly darker than the pink haired girl and wore a purple short sleeved shirt and a white skirt. Hinata admired her as well. Both she and the blonde haired girl had now entered a cat fight. Hinata stared for about ten minutes before she realized that they were both trying to kill each other…

"B-both of you! Please s-stop!" screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both the pink haired girl and Ino stopped and looked at Hinata. They stared at her until the pink haired girl finally spoke…

"You could see us!? I thought you were blind. You have no pupils." she said as she positioned herself in front of Hinata and looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Well Sakura, one would think that you were a vampire with how pale your skin is!" screamed Ino as she started poking Sakura.

"Well Ino-pig how about we figure out who this girl is and stop this idiotic argument…" stated Sakura in a calm manner and sat on the bed farther away from Hinata.

Ino sat beside Sakura and asked the first question.

"What is your name?"

Hinata turned red since she felt the stares of both girls on her. She always felt uncomfortable whenever people stared at her. This caused her to stutter.

"H-hinata."

"So Hinata…What're you doing in Sakura's room?"

Hinata began to tremble. She didn't know why she was in this room either. All she remembers is getting lost and seeing a girl fighting a creature with a weird weapon then getting knocked unconscious…

"I d-don't know…I w-was knocked u-unconcious and woke u-up here…" was all Hinata could say as she turned her head afraid of their reaction to her story. This time Sakura spoke.

"Do you atleast know which room you're suppose to be in? I mean…You attend this school right?"

"I'm suppose to be in room 1010…"

"Oh my gosh! So I guess it was your stuff that came here last night. They said I was going to be getting a roommate soon…"

Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise. "This is room 1010?"

"Yep."

"So I guess Sakura can't have the room to herself where she can share it with _Sasuke-kun_ anymore." said Ino as she nodded her head and folded her arms.

"Ino-pig you're just angry that you never had a guy to ever share a room with!" screamed Sakura who was now pulling on Ino's cheeks.

"Well how can I when I have a roommate obsessed with weapons!?" retorted Ino who was now pulling on Sakura's hair.

Both have them had once again gotten into a cat fight. Hinata watched in horror as they both tried to harm each other in every way possible. Hinata was shocked at how violent the girls at this school had been. And to think…THERE WAS A GIRL OBSESSED WITH WEAPONS! This was all too much for Hinata to handle. Hinata fainted.

After about twenty minutes of hair and face pulling, Sakura and Ino stopped. Both girls panted and stared at each other. Ino spoke.

"We'll finish this some other time forehead girl!" Ino stuck out her tongue and ran out of the door.

Sakura mumbled. "I'll get that girl…" Sakura turned around and looked at Hinata who once again, was knocked out cold. "Why in the world is she always unconscious!?" She walked over to Hinata's sleeping form and started to shake her. Hinata stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura…?"

"You're such a weird girl Hinata. Why are you always unconscious?"

"I-I d-don't know…"

"Why do you always stutter…?"

"U-um…"

"Eh. Whatever. I'll ask you more questions later. Lets pack your stuff away." Sakura walked over to Hinata's luggage and began pulling one of the suitcases over to the empty chestier drawer. Hinata decided pull one of the suitcases over to the closet and began to hang some of her clothes.

"So this is where I will be leaving for the next three years huh…?" Hinata sighed as she thought about what Hanabi could've been doing. She hadn't seen her since last night and was beginning to worry. She was her older sister; she couldn't just abandon her like that. For all she knows Hanabi could've gotten lost last night and had gotten knocked unconscious as well! Or…She could've been attacked by girls as violent as Sakura and Ino!

"OH NO!" Hinata screamed while she thought of all the possible things that could have happened to Hanabi.

"First you're knocked unconscious, then you faint and now you're screaming at the top of your lungs!" screamed Sakura as she walked over to Hinata.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm j-just worried a-about my y-younger s-sister." Hinata began to poke her fingers together.

"Well…I'm sure shes OK. She goes to this school right?"

"Y-yes b-but…I h-haven't s-seen her s-since l-last n-night."

"Eh…I'm sure shes fine…No need to worry." Sakura walked back over to the chestier drawer and continued to unpack Hinata's things.

Hinata breathed a sighed of relief as she hung up her last piece of clothing. She turned around to see Sakura playing with something in her hands.

"S-sakura…W-what is t-that in y-your h-hands…?"

"Oh. Its something from your suitcase. Hinata you're such a naughty girl…" Sakura smirked at this and continued to stretch the piece of lingerie.

Hinata's face became a deep shade of red. "W-what!? N-no! S-sakura p-please g-give t-that b-back t-to m-me!" Hinata ran over to Sakura and tried to snatch the lingerie out of Sakura's hands. Unfortunately, Sakura was too fast for Hinata and raised it above her head. Hinata was also too short…She continuously jumped in an attempt to grab it out of Sakura's hand but could not succeed.

"Wow Hinata. You don't seem like the type of girl to have underwear like this."

"P-please g-give it b-back!"

"Nope!" Sakura chuckled. She enjoyed messing with this girl. She found her facial reactions to be amusing and adorable. But while Sakura let her guard down, Hinata poked Sakura in her side causing her to flinch and drop the piece of lingerie. Hinata quickly picked up her belongings and hid them in her drawer.

Sakura snuck up behind Hinata and began tickling her sides. Hinata began to laugh hysterically. Both girls fell to the floor when Hinata tried to squirm out of Sakura's reach but got her feet tangled in Sakura's. They were in an awkward position indeed…

Suddenly…A male voice came out of nowhere and they saw the front door burst open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Sakura looked at the male and cocked an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you!?"

Hinata looked over to the front door and gasped. Her eyes widened.

"Neji!?"

**A/N: Yes. This is the second chapter. I am truly disappointed with the number of reviews I received from the last chapter. Makes me think that you hate the concept of the story…Oh well. I shall continue to update. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews this time…AND MORE HITS! **

**Oh yeah…And the room number that Hinata and Sakura share is actually 1010 not 810. I kind of made a mistake. And if you're wondering, "Well. Why the hell does it matter?" Here is my answer…1010 is connected to another character that will be introduced probably…Two chapters from now? Ohohoho? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah. And I'll be in Jamaica for two weeks where I will probably have no internet so…I'll be making a double update on July 16****th****. Meaning…Chapters 3 and 4 will arrive then. Bye Bye!**


End file.
